Pocky
by Amy L. M
Summary: Feliciano receives a box of Pocky from his close friend Kiku, the Japanese man informing him of a game that goes along with the treat and so, he decides to play the game with Ludwig.


**Human names are used.**

**************Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It was around late evening when Feliciano burst through the front door of his home (it was also Ludwig's home after they decided to move in with each other as it made things easier, especially since they had become a couple), barely pausing to hang up his coat or kick off his boots. He padded down the hallway towards the kitchen where the sound of classical music drifted out and the delicious smell of something baking. Feliciano pushed open the door, gripping the rectangular box in his hand, denting the thin cardboard somewhat. He immediately inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet aroma wafting around the kitchen and the homey sense that accompanied it.

His gaze focused on Ludwig who was carefully lifting a tray out of the oven, wispy trails of steam rising from the cake. The German turned and set the tray down on a wire rack to cool, removing his oven gloves and greeting Feliciano with a small smile.

"How was your day with Kiku?" Ludwig asked, leaning down just as Feliciano hurried to his side and leaned up for a quick kiss. (It had become almost a ritual to greet one another that way instead of simply saying 'welcome home' and chaste kisses were always nice too.)

"It was good! We had lunch at this little café and the food was great, we should really go there together some time soon! Kiku loved the sight seeing and he gave me this as a thank you gift! He told me all about a game that you play using one of the sticks," Feliciano spoke happily, fiddling with the box and eventually opening it successfully and taking out one of the chocolate coated biscuits.

He held it up in the air between their faces, inspecting the treat while Ludwig raised an eyebrow in amusement. Recalling the rules of the game that Kiku had informed him all about, Feliciano lightly tapped Ludwig's bottom lip with his finger until his thin, pale pink lips parted and he plopped one end of the Pocky stick into his mouth.

"Okay! So we both have to eat the Pocky and whoever pulls away first, loses. It's simple," Feliciano chirped, waiting until Ludwig nodded in understanding and then bit into the other end.

Instantly, a blush appeared high up on Ludwig's cheekbones though it was far less bright and noticeable from when they had first started their relationship and did things that couples usually did such as kissing for instance. He had grown used to the affections and gestures by now but there would always be a certain little blush on his face and the adorable shyness. Feliciano simply adored that about him but he wasn't really focused on Ludwig's blush right now, he was more concerned about the Pocky and if they were playing the game the right way.

Ludwig slowly bit into the Pocky, savouring the creamy texture of the chocolate and the crunchiness of the biscuit. He glanced down and noticed the look of determination on the Italian's face who was nibbling carefully on the stick, instantly making him force back a smile. The space between their lips was growing smaller and it was obvious that neither of them were going to pull away any time soon, or even _wanted _to pull away. Ludwig soon gave in to the urge to kiss his little Italian and he reached down to wrap his arms around Feliciano, bringing him closer and biting through the rest of the Pocky until their lips met.

Startled, Feliciano's honey eyes widened ever so slightly but he returned the kiss enthusiastically and wound his arms around Ludwig's neck, hands tangling in the soft blonde locks and leaning up on his tip-toes.

The kiss tasted of chocolate and the coffee that Ludwig had been drinking before Feliciano returned home, quite a pleasant flavour. They parted after a moment but remained close enough that their lips barely brushed, breaths mingling as they panted lightly for breath. Feliciano pushed forward on his toes, gently pecking Ludwig again before he stepped back and reached for the box of Pocky off the counter from where he had quickly placed it before they started the game.

"That was fun! We should play again later," Feliciano laughed.

He smiled brightly and glanced back up at Ludwig who was smiling gently while tending to the freshly baked apple kuchen. The German carefully moved it onto a large plate, cutting and placing two equal wedges of the cake onto separate smaller plates.

"Will you make the coffee?" Ludwig asked, wrapping the remaining cake in foil and putting it in the refrigerator.

Feliciano nodded and hurriedly made two cups of freshly brewed coffee, following after Ludwig into the living room where they cuddled up on the couch, being mindful not to spill anything. Just as they were halfway through eating the kuchen (which was absolutely delicious but that was no surprise to Feliciano for he knew Ludwig was great at cooking), Feliciano noticed that the bright red box of Pocky had been left on the small coffee table. He turned to Ludwig who simply sipped from the steaming cup in his hand, hiding his smile and also his rapidly growing blush. The Italian giggled lightly in understanding, liking the idea of how they would be spending their evening _very_ much. He would have to thank Kiku later for the treat.

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
